Call to Arms
by McFusterCluck
Summary: Nine months after the Dragon Crisis and the Civil War shake Skyrim, the Empire must stand against the Aldmeri Dominion once again. With the Emperor assassinated, the Blades look to reignite the line of Dragonblood emperors, starting with the Dragonborn. Please leave reviews!
1. Prologue: A Look Back

Emperor Titus Mede III sat at the side of his bed, in deep thought. It had been nine since the Dragon Crisis and the Civil War in Skyrim ended, and it had also been nine months since his father, Titus Mede II, was assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. Titus III had ascended to the throne in a good time for the Empire. His Legion had retained control over Skyrim, and Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion, was slain by hand of the Dragonborn, savior of Skyrim and possibly Tamriel. But Titus had a large dilemna: one that put the whole of Tamriel at stake. The Thalmor had been watching the situation in Skyrim unfold, and were obviously not pleased with the Dragonborn's involvement. Titus had been recieving messages from the Jarls of Skyrim that Thalmor soldiers had been looking for the Dragonborn, obviously with the intent of killing him. The Dragonborn himself, who was also a native of Cyrodiil, had dispatched with these soldiers accordingly. The Aldmeri Dominion was raising its presense in the Empire, with more soldiers being sent to the cities to "uphold the White-Gold Concordat." Titus III was very different from his father. His father had given in to all of the Dominion demands. Titus III would stick up to the Dominion when the demands became a bit much for him. Secretly, he passed on orders to Legion commanders to gear up and ready themselves for war. But, Titus knew that he had to have one man by his side in order for the Empire to stand a chance: the Dragonborn.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Ataurus Kalahar, the Dragonborn, recieved several bows of respect as he walked towards Castle Dour in Solitude. A guard whispered, " Dragonborn." Ataurus kept walking and went up the ramps leading to the Castle. There were a lot more Legion trainees out than usual, and they all glanced at the approaching Dragonborn before being told to stay focused by Captain Aldis. Ataurus nodded to him before entering the Castle. He walked into the War Room of the Castle, receiving salutes from the city guards and Imperial Legion soldiers. " General, your message said it was urgent. What's going on?" the Dragonborn said when he stood opposite General Tullius. Tullius looked up, and said, " Thank the Nine you're here." " The Nine?" Ataurus asked. " Yes. We might as well consider Talos one again now," Tullius responded, looking back down at his map.

" The Dominion is allowing worship of Talos?" Ataurus responded, unaware of what was going on. " Look, Dragonborn, I'm going to just say it. The Thalmor have invaded again. Southern Cyrodiil is under their control, and the Emperor is dead. We need to rally the Army and fight back," Tullius solemnly revealed. The Dragonborn looked at the ground, then pulled down the mask part of his Nightingale hood. " What?!" he asked. " This is no joke. We have reports coming in from all over the Empire. And, since you saved Tamriel from Alduin, I'd say it'd be natural I come to you for help," Tullius said. " What of the other provinces of Tamriel?" the Dragonborn asked. " Legate Rikke?" Tullius turned to the woman standing to the Dragonborn's right. She saluted, then laid out a map of Tamriel. " Hammerfell has offered to rejoin the Empire. We have no word from Morrowind or Black Marsh," she said, pointing to the respective territories. " We have also received a message from someone named Delphine, saying that she wants to meet you at Sky Haven Temple," Tullius added. " She's a Blade, General," Ataurus explained. " A Blade, you say? We could use them. We shall go to this Temple and attempt to work something out," Tullius nodded, heading towards the door. Six Legion soldiers followed him.

As the eight rode towards Sky Haven Temple, the Dragonborn took note of the massive military presence moving throughout Skyrim. He must have seen hundreds of formations moving south or going to the different cities. He and Tullius got many salutes from the soldiers.

It was late when they got to the Temple. In the chamber preceding the indoors, there were six Blades, three on each side of the eight, standing guard. After the eight went inside, the Blades followed suit.

" Hello, Dragonborn," Delphine said, shaking the Dragonborn's hand. " General Tullius, I presume?" she looked at Tullius. " Yes, ma'am," he responded. " Why are we here, Delphine? You know the Thalmor are back?! The Emperor is dead!" the Dragonborn asked quickly. " That is why I summoned you here. Esbern and I think it would be good for the line of Dragonblood emperors to begin again," she responded, sitting down at the large table in the middle of Sky Haven Temple. She motioned for everyone to sit down. Esbern was already sitting. " You're wanting the Dragonblood line to start again?" Tullius asked. " Yes," she responded. " But there's only one Dragonborn. You're saying you want.." Tullius began, before being interrupted by Delphine. " If the Dragonborn becomes Emperor, it will become a sign of power for the Empire, and will inspire hope for the peoples of the Empire during this dark time," she explained. Everyone turned to face the Dragonborn, who had his hands clasped together. He sat silent for a moment or two, then said, " I will accept. The Empire needs me."


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush

" Dragonborn, are you sure you want to do this?" Tullius asked, turning towards the Dragonborn. Ataurus nodded, still in deep thought. " Then it is settled," Delphine said. " We will have to make the necessary arrangements, then. We'll have to send a message to Legion commanders across the Empire," Tullius responded, beginning to rise from his chair. " Not so fast, General," a voice said from across the room. Everyone turned to face it, and swords began to be drawn.

Elenwen, the Thalmor ambassador to Skyrim, stood at the entrance, surrounded by guards. " What are you doing here, Elenwen?" Esbern said to her. " Quiet, Blade," she spat. " I'm surprised that we got so many important people in one place. Where is your.. Dragonborn?" she asked, looking around the room.

Ataurus opened his eyes. Gripping his Signature Bow, he quickly rose and spun around, kicking his chair away. He strung an arrow and roared, " Fus Ro Dah!" A surge of wind soared across the room, knocking the Thalmor to their feet. He fired two arrows on top of each other, which hit two Thalmor soldiers. The remaining Thalmor got back up, and jumped for the Imperial soldiers, killing four of them, and grabbing two of them, holding them hostage. " Elenwen, you have a choice here," the Dragonborn said, knocking back another arrow. She looked around, stunned, then said, " You.. YOU are the Dragonborn." Ataurus smiled and nodded. " She chuckled and then said, " No matter. Our armies march on the Imperial City now. The sun is finally setting on the Empire, and there is nothing _any of you_ can do to stop it." She looked at her soldiers, about twelve of them, then turned and walked away, saying, " Kill them." _  
_

Ataurus immediately bolted for three unaware guards, screaming, " For the Empire!" He spun around one of them and began choking him with the string on his bow. He then pulled out an Ebony Dagger and jabbed it into the neck of a Thalmor soldier trying to pull him off. He kicked the last guard in the groin, and finish choking the guard. By the time he turned around, the remaining Thalmor soldiers were fleeing or dead. " Well, the Dominion knows we're here now. This place is not safe," Delphine said, walking towards the armory. " The Legion will welcome the Blades in Solitude, Delphine," Tullius said. " We weren't planning on asking, General," she chuckled. " Blades! Fall in!" Esbern called. At that, over thirty Blades filed into the room, coming from the barracks. " Let's move out," Delphine ordered, returning from the armory, pushing a few crates. Some Blades picked them up and walked for the exit. The remaining ones led the way, followed by Delphine, Esbern, General Tullius, and the Dragonborn.


	4. Chapter 3: The Lighting

The night was calm as the group moved to Solitude. As they passed through Dragon Bridge, Ataurus heard the villagers whispering things like, " Dragonborn." and, " The Blades have returned!" The blacksmith, you was at work early, ceased hammering at a blade to watch the warriors pass through the town. A Penitus Oculatus agent stepped in front of the group and held his hand out, saying, " Stop there, Blades. Your presence violates the White-Gold Concordat." Tullius stepped in front of the group and responded, " The Concordat doesn't exist anymore, agent. There's a war going on. Step aside." The agent looked at the Imperial soldiers in the formation, who all nodded in agreement. The Penitus Oculatus agent stepped to the side.

Solitude was much less peaceful. It was 8 A.M. when the group arrived. People were wandering the street, going to the numerous shops and the Winking Skeever. However, most of the attention was being drawn to the stage, where three High Elves were on individual blocks, overseen by Legate Rikke. After their heads came off, she walked down to the group, and said, " Blades? Never thought I'd ever see them." " Not all of them are dead, " Delphine said, continuing with the Blade soldiers. Rikke fell in with the group and then asked Tullius, " What's going on?" Tullius turned to her and said, " The Dragonborn here is going to be the new Emperor. These Blades want to restart the Dragonblood line again." Rikke was stunned. " The Dragonblood? Like the Septims?" she asked. Ataurus and Tullius nodded.

The Castle Dour courtyard was filled with recruits for the Legion. By the entrance facing the Blue Palace, there was a table with two soldiers sitting at it, processing recruits. The line stretched all the way to the Palace. Argonians, Khajiit, Elves, and humans alike, all wanting to sign up. The Blades were ushered to the old Thalmor tower, which had been converted to a barracks. Delphine, Esbern, Tullius, Rikke, and the Dragonborn walked into the War Room, and took places at the map.

" What's our next move, Delphine?" Ataurus asked the Blade leader. " We need your blood. In a sense, it could be a way of telling the people that the Dragonblood lineage will begin again, " she responded. " So, like the Dragonfires?" Ataurus responded. " You know what they are?" Esbern asked slowly. Ataurus nodded. " Not many people do," Delphine responded. Esbern drew a dagger, then said, " Hold out your arm, please." Ataurus pulled back his sleeve, and held out his arm. Esbern sliced into the Dragonborn's skin. Delphine held a bowl under it, and collected Ataurus' blood. She left the room with the bowl and went to the top of the Emperor's Tower. She poured the blood into an large cauldron, with intricate drawings on it, and then lit a torch. She held the torch to the blood, which immediately caught flame. White smoke billowed out of it, filling the air. Ataurus and Tullius had followed her up. She turned to them and smiled. " Congratulations. The road to you becoming Emperor has begun," she said.

"_DOVAHKIIN!"_ a voice thundered across the city, drawing the attention of everyone. Ataurus faced the voice, to see a dragon slowly flying at him. It swooped down and landed on the side of the Tower. " Paarthurnax!" Ataurus yelled, smiling. Delphine looked at him, and asked, " He isn't dead?!" Ataurus shook his head, and responded, " I'm sorry, Delphine. He was a large asset. You can trust him." Delphine thought for a second, then said, " It's fine. We don't need to fight in this dark time." Ataurus nodded then asked, " What are you doing here, Paarthurnax?"

" The ones you call the Thalmor have begun slaughtering or taming my fellow brethren. I will not stand to see this. While I cannot swear allegiance to your Empire, I can offer assistance to it with my remaining Dovah," Paarthurnax responded, looking straight at the three. " Dragon!" citizens screamed. " It's fine! He's on our side!" Legate Rikke yelled. Paarthurnax looked down on the street below, then turned to face Ataurus, saying, " Your people are afraid?" Tullius then spoke up, saying, " Well, we did just have a crisis with your kind nine months ago." The Elder Dragon agreed, saying, " That is true. Anyhow, I will gather the Dovah for your war." The dragon lifted off and flew away.

The three walked down into the courtyard, where the soldiers stared at them, wide-eyed. The Dragonborn pulled back his hood, as it was getting hot inside it. They walked back into the War Room. Dozens of messengers passed them. " General, I just sent out messages to all standing commanders, Counts, Jarls, whoever is in charge of Imperial territory or soldiers, letting them know that a new Emperor is being crowned," Legate Rikke said. " Good," Tullius responded, leaning over the table. " Any word from the other provinces?" Delphine asked. " Well, we received one message from the Thalmor. Apparently the Dark Elves will be taking to their sides. No word from the Argonians, however," Esbern responded. " What about the standing Empire?" Ataurus asked. " Hammerfell hasn't gotten an answer from the Council yet, probably because they're about to be under siege. But it appears as though the Dominion have invaded them. Cyrodiil is in deep water. Anvil is the only city in the south to hold out so far, and the northern cities are being reinforced. High Rock hasn't been hit at all, lucky bastards," Rikke explained.

" How many casualties have we taken?" Ataurus asked. " We have no idea. Estimates are in the thousands. Thalmor aren't doing much better. Titus the Third tried to ready the Legions for war, but... you know. He's dead now," Rikke responded again. Ataurus thought for a moment, then looked at Delphine and asked, " When will I be made Emperor?" Delphine pondered the question for a second, then said, " We can do it today. We just need to crown you and get you the necessary powers that be." Ataurus nodded, then turned to Tullius and said, " If that's all, General, I'm off. I need to get some rest." He then turned and walked out, going to Proudspire Manor.


	5. Chapter 4: Home Invasion

The night was restless for the Dragonborn. He tossed and turned in his sleep, and felt as though he had made a terrible choice. At about 3 A.M., his adopted son, Francois, came into his room and woke him up, saying, " There's an Elf at the front door, Papa." Ataurus opened his eyes and mumbled, " What?" " Some Elf is at the front door," his son repeated. Ataurus swung his legs out over the bedside and rubbed his eyes. " Go back to bed, son," he said. Francois nodded and ran back to his room. He grabbed his sword, Dragonbane, and went to the door. He cracked it open, to be greeted by a Dunmer. " Yes?" Ataurus mumbled. " Ataurus Kalahar?" the Dark Elf said. " Yes, why?" Ataurus responded, gripping his sword behind the door. " The Aldmeri Dominion sends its regards," the Dark Elf said, throwing himself at the Dragonborn, knocking him to the ground. The Dunmer lunged at him with an Ebony Dagger, which was swiftly avoided by a quick roll. Ataurus swept the legs of the Elf out from under him, and got back up.

He and the Dunmer stared each other down, and began walking around each other in circles. " The Empire doesn't stand a chance," the Elf taunted. " That may be. But you will go down with us," Ataurus responded. The Elf chuckled.

" Papa!"

Ataurus wheeled around to face his two children, Francois and Sissel at the bottom of the stairs, watching him. The Dunmer took advantage of the opportunity and tackled the Dragonborn. Ataurus grabbed the Elf's hands, which was trying to thrust a dagger into his throat. The two scuffled for a few seconds, before Ataurus kicked the Elf in the groin and tossed him over by the fireplace. The Elf crawled up against the fireplace, pleading for mercy. Ataurus walked over to him, his kids following him slowly. " Please! Spare me, sire! I'm simply following orders!" the Elf pleaded. Ataurus sheathed his sword, and looked down for a second. The Elf grabbed a hidden dagger, and threw it at the Dragonborn's stomach. Ataurus saw the blade, and instinctively dodged it. He faced the Elf, and then heard one of his kids cry.

" Daddy!"

Ataurus turned only to see Sissel, his daughter, on the ground, a dagger in her stomach. Francois was by her side, holding her head up. Blood was coming out of her quickly. Ataurus knelt by her, and cried, " Honey, you'll be okay!" Sissel took a deep breath, and whispered, " Daddy, will I be with the Nine soon?" Ataurus teared up and said, " Yes. You'll be with them soon. And your mother too." Sissel then exhaled, and closed her eyes. She didn't breath again.

The Dragonborn was infuriated. His blood boiled. " Francois, go get a guard," he bellowed. His son, crying, ran outside, yelling for guards. Ataurus turned to face the Dunmer, who looked terrified. " I didn't mean to!" he cried. Ataurus gave a wicked smile, and then felt something inside him. His inner wolf began to come out, and his figure began to change. He grew by a few heads, and took the form of the dreaded werewolf.

The Dunmer screamed. He scurried back, only to be pounced on by the werewolf. His screams filled the night with terror.


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

Ataurus sat at the Throat of the World, by Paarthurnax. " It is sad to see such a young one go so early," Paarthurnax said. " Her whole family is gone now," Ataurus responded. " Mmm.. I see," the dragon said. " Casualties of war, I guess," the Dragonborn said. " When the Dragon War raged, I saw many children die at the hands of my fellow Dovah. Some were by my hands," Paarthurnax explained. Ataurus looked up and said, " You were born to do things like that. But the Thalmor.. They just don't care." Paarthurnax looked around and then said, " Sometimes, rage gets the best of us." " I unleashed werewolf form on the damned Elf," Ataurus smiled.

" Don't be so proud of that. Sometimes you have to show mercy when you have to take those ones to Oblivion," the Elder Dragon explained. Ataurus got up and asked, " Paarthurnax, should I become the Emperor? I don't think I'm ready for such responsibility." Paarthurnax chuckled and said, " Dovahkiin, you killed Alduin, the World-Eater! I think you can handle it." " Someone with more leadership should take it, though," Ataurus responded. Paarthurnax thought for a second, then said, " Why not the Blade, Delphine? She seems like a good enough leader." Ataurus then said, " I shall speak to her about it. Thank you, Paarthurnax." The Elder Dragon nodded.

" You want what?!" Delphine yelled. " Yes. I do not think I can lead the Empire successfully," Ataurus responded. " What makes you think I could lead the Empire?!" she yelled. " Just that. You're an excellent leader," Ataurus responded. " You slayed Alduin! You know how to fight! That is what we need in this dark time. Besides, all the provinces are acknowledging you as the Emperor now!" Delphine said. " Oh. That.. that changes a lot..," Ataurus was taken back. _The provinces acknowledge_ **me **_as the Emperor. My duty precedes everything else now._ " Fine, then. I'll take the seat as Emperor. But no fancy ceremonies or anything," Ataurus said. " Glad you saw through," Delphine responded with relief. " You should probably know, Sire, that the Imperial City has been encircled," she revealed as she walked off. The Dragonborn stood alone in the Castle Dour War Room, the only hope the Empire had. Or so he thought.


	7. Chapter 6: The Legend Wakes

Surobus Pelelius shot awake, hitting his head on the lid above him. He panicked, and began trying the push the lid off. _Where am I?_ he thought. After two minutes of struggling, he finally concentrated his strength and slid the lid off with ease. It made a loud _BANG _when it clattered on the ground. Surobus looked down at himself. His Imperial Dragon Armor was still in fine condition. It must not have been long since he died. He leaned up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see two soldiers standing guard by him. " Hello?" Surobus called to them. One of them turned around and gasped. He grabbed the other one and pointed at Surobus. " Undead! Die!" one of them yelled, charging Surobus. Surobus held out his wrist to block the sword. The soldier's blade shattered on impact with the Dragon Armor.

" I'm not undead! Who are you?!" Surobus yelled at the stunned soldier. " You.. you are the Champion of Cyrodiil! The Hero of Kvatch! How are you alive?!" the guard yelled back. " Yes, I guess I am. Who are you?!" Surobus repeated. The second soldier ran over, and said, " We are members of the Penitus Oculatus, the Emperor's guard." " What happened to the Blades?! What year is it?!" Surobus asked in surprise. " Fourth Era, 201," one of the Penitus agents responded. " By the Nine! Who is the Emperor?" Surobus jumped out of the tomb, nearly falling after being dead for years. " Titus Mede III was Emperor, but he is dead now. Reports are saying that one is being crowned in Skyrim. A Dragonborn from what I've heard. As for the Blades, they've been all but wiped out by the Thalmor elves," a guard explained. " Who are the Thalmor?" Surobus asked. " They are the governing part of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The Empire was nearly destroyed by them thirty years ago, and we are at war with them again now," the second guard responded. " So much has happened.. Do all the provinces stand with the Empire?!" the Hero of Kvatch asked. The two Oculatus agents looked at each other and then one said, " Only Cyrodiil, High Rock, and Skyrim are in the Empire now." " How will we survive this war?! How many are with the elves?!" Pelelius cried. " The Sumerset Isle, Valenwood, Elswyr, and Morrowind," the guard said. The Hero of Kvatch looked at the ground, then checked inside his tomb for his Akavari Sunderblade. He picked it up and sheathed it. He then pressed throught the agents and out into the sunlight. Immediately he recognized where he was.

Cloud Ruler Temple was in complete disrepair; it was a wonder it was still standing. Surobus himself had been in the main chamber. The two Penitus Oculatus agents ran outside with him. The Hero of Kvatch looked around. He ran up onto the wall above the gates, and looked around the province. He could see Imperial soldiers mounting defenses around Bruma, and could see fires raging down south, around the Imperial City. Way off in the distance, Pelelius thought he could hear roaring and screaming. Off to the west, he could see the city of Chorrol with nothing around it. The Imperial turned to face the agents and said, " I'm going to the Imperial City." " We're right behind you," the two said. Surobus smiled and stared down the wall and then down the steps. He could hear a small group of people, with one saying, " And what is this place? It looks like an ancient ruin." A female then responded, saying, " This is Cloud Ruler Temple. It was the headquarters for the Blades, until the First Great War, when the Thalmor attacked. The Temple fell into ruin, yet the body of the Champion of Cyrodiil remains here."

Surobus walked out to meet the group to come face to face with Ataurus Kalahar, the Dragonborn, the Emperor.


	8. Chapter 7: Cyrodiil

The two faced each other down. Finally, Ataurus asked, " Who are you?" " I must ask the same to you," Surobus said. " You.. you must be the Champion of Cyrodiil. But how?! It's been two hundred years!" Delphine yelled. " I do not know. The Divines must have chosen me to come back," Surobus said. " Agents, is this the Champion?" Ataurus asked the two Penitus agents. They both nodded, and then one asked, " Are you the new Emperor?" Ataurus and Delphine nodded. The two Oculatus agents immediately kneeled as the Hero of Kvatch watched. " So, a Dragonborn, huh?" he asked. " Yes," Ataurus responded simply. " Mmm. Well I'm coming with you to the Imperial City. It would be nice to go back to the place where the Elf poisoned me," Surobus responded, looking out on the Cyrodiilic countryside. " An Elf, you say?" Delphine asked, crossing her arms. " Yes. It's coming back to me. He called me for a dinner at the Tiber Septim in the City. He said he had an offer from the Thalmor party I believe," Surobus explained, scratching his head. " The Thalmor killed the Champion?! Well it's good you're back. Come on, we have to get to the Imperial City," Ataurus said, turning and walking south. Surobus followed him, but not before turning around to witness hundreds of soldiers marching in lines.

The army barely got past Bruma before roars filled the sky. Everyone looked up. Surobus drew his sword, readying for a fight. " What in Oblivion is that?!" he yelled. Ataurus glanced up and said, " Good. We have some reinforcements."

Five dragons soared overhead, led by Odahviing, the other dragon that helped the Dragonborn defeat Alduin. He peeled off and began landing in front of the army. Legate Rikke ran up to Ataurus and said, " I'll continue leading the army. Speak to him if you wish." She turned and yelled, " Keep going, men! The Thalmor are waiting!" The columns marched past the stopped Emperor and Champion, looking at them all the while.

" Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin," Odahviing greeted, looking at the wary soldiers. " Emperor, this is a dragon!" the Champion yelled, his weapon still at the ready. " These ones are good, Champion. Calm," Ataurus said. The dragon looked around and then leaned close to the Dragonborn, and whispered, " The Elves have taken many Dovah. Unfortunately, they have more than we. Fortunately for us though, we have more elder dovah. Paarthurnax still rallies more as we speak now." Ataurus thought for a second, then said, " Follow our army closely. Any Thalmor dragons attack, kill them." " As you wish, Dovahkiin," Odahviing acknowledged, bowing his head slowly before lifting off. The five dragons began circling overhead.

Ataurus and Surobus dashed to the front of the column, catching up with Rikke and Delphine. " The Battlemage's have gotten grim news from Riften and Windhelm, Emperor. The Dark Elves have invaded Skyrim," Delphine revealed as soon as the two caught up. " Damn. How are we holding out?" Ataurus asked. " Surprisingly well. The Dawnguard and Nords have stunted their advance in the Riften pass. They won't last long though. Also, the Redguards are acknowledging you as Emperor now. They just need your approval to rejoin the Empire," Delphine answered. " Bring a Battlemage up here, Delphine," Ataurus ordered. She turned around and pointed to an armored Altmer with a staff. He rushed up to the four, and cast a spell from it. An orb flew out from it and hovered in front of the Emperor, following him. " Okay. We have a secure communication link with the Redguard king," the mage said. " Thank you," Ataurus said before turning back to face the orb, which had the face of a Redguard in it. " Emperor Kalahar?" he said. " Yes. And you are?" " Jonah Raccan, King of Hammerfell. Have you considered our offer to rejoin the Empire?" he responded. " Yes, I have. Welcome back, King Raccan. We could use the Redguard in this fight," Ataurus responded with a smile. Raccan smiled, then said, " Good. The Dominion have made no progress in our territory. We are sending armies out as I speak to Skyrim and Cyrodiil." " Excellent, thank you," Ataurus said, closing the link. The army continued to the Imperial City.

The Legion had pushed the Dominion back, giving the Imperial City some breathing room. Legate Rikke led the army to the frontline, then she returned, having issued the other Legates their orders.

Entering the Talos Plaza district, Ataurus was met with small applause by the Imperial Guard. However, all was not well. Wounded soldiers lined the area, being tended to by mages and other soldiers. Some lazily glanced at him, moaning and groaning. A few, who were patched up in bandages, laughed and threw their hands in the air in celebration that the new Emperor had arrived.

The group, consisting now of the Dragonborn, the Champion, Delphine, Rikke, and the Blades, went into the Imperial Palace. They immediately went into the Council Chambers, amid a fierce debate.

" We can't just let the people of Anvil die!" yelled one member of the Council. " And what are we to do?! Risk the reinforcements from Skyrim and try and save it?!" his counterpart roared. " What say you, High Chancellor Philulanie?" the one arguing for Anvil asked. A man rose, a Breton, and looked at his fellow Councilors. " Who is that?!" a Councilor yelled, pointing at the group. The Champion stepped forward, and said, " We bring the Emperor of Tamriel. A _Dragonborn_." " And _who_ crowned him?! We certainly didn't," a Councilor said. High Chancellor Philulanie turned around and stepped in front of the group and said, " Settle down, Councilor Macrin. I have been expecting you, Emperor Kalahar." He looked at several Councilors, who silently nodded. Philulanie turned again to face Ataurus and kneeled, saying, " Ataurus Kalahar, on behalf of the Elder Council, I accept your claim to the Imperial Throne." He got back up. " Thank you," Ataurus said, strutting past the High Chancellor and taking a seat at a throne larger than the others, larger than the High Chancellor's. " This is an outrage! I thought the Mede dynasty would continue!" the Councilor which argued against Anvil roared. " And who might you be?" Surobus asked. " I could ask the same of you, commoner!" the Councilor yelled. Surobus crossed his arms. Delphine stepped forward and announced, " You're speaking to the Champion of Cyrodiil, the one who ended the Oblivion Crisis with Martin Septim. Watch your tongue."

Several quiet gasps fell upon the Chamber. Ataurus leaned forward and asked, " Who are you, Councilor?" The Councilor looked offended and crossed his arms, a smirk across his face. " I am Seremius Mede, Heir to the Mede Throne," he said. He glanced at Delphine and the Blades, and then said, " And who are these.. clowns?!" " The Blades. By Talos, you are dim," Surobus said. Seremius pounced out of his throne and slammed a hand down on the large table, pointing at Surobus and saying, " The Blades and worship of Talos are strictly prohibited by the White-Gold Concordat, Champion!" Ataurus had had enough of this... man. He jumped up, and yelled at the young Councilor. " There is a war with the Aldmeri Dominion right now! You were just under siege by them, and _YOU _have the audacity to want to continue their barbaric policies! You want to stick up for those bastards, go join them! The Mede dynasty was a terrible example of an Empire, and it is over now!" Ataurus roared. The chamber fell silent. The Councilors all looked at the terrified Mede councilor, who shivered in his throne. He rose, and dashed for the door. Before he left, he renounced his position and cursed the Empire. He then stormed out.

Ataurus sat back down, and apologized for his behavior. " It is fine, Emperor. Mede was a nuisance anyways. He's power hungry, and has been begging us for his appointment ever since the war started," Philulanie responded. " We're glad you're here, Dragonborn. We are discussing a few matters that need approval," a Councilor said. High Chancellor Philulanie said, " Yes, we do. First on the agenda, is Anvil. Councilor Spurius here wants to send the reinforcements from Skyrim to Anvil to try and relieve the town. Ex-Councilor Mede argued against it, wanting to continue holding where we are. Your say?" Ataurus immediately said, " You haven't heard about Hammerfell yet? The Orcs and Redguards have joined the Empire again and are sending armies down the coast."

" That we are, Emperor," a voice echoed. Ataurus turned to face the visitor. King Jonah Raccan had made it to the Imperial City, and he was in the palace now, flanked by Redguards and Orcs. He told his men to ease up, and then he strode down to the Emperor, and spoke to the Council, saying, " My armies are marching down the Gold Coast right now, en route to Anvil. I also have armies moving through Skyrim, to counter the Dunmer invasion." The High Chancellor was stunned. " The Dominion has invaded Skyrim?" he asked. The Champion and the Dragonborn nodded. " May the Divines save us all," Philulanie muttered. " The second matter is Black Marsh. Should we offer them a place in the Empire?" a Councilor asked. " Of course we should!" Ataurus responded, dumbfounded. " As you wish, Emperor," the Councilor responded. " The third matter is.." the High Chancellor began, as a soldier ran into the chamber, panting.

" Chancellor! Chancellor!" he cried.

" What is it?" Philulanie responded.

" The Thalmor have breached the city! They came in through the sewers and have taken the Market and Prison districts!" the soldier cried.

" Chancellor, lock the doors to the Tower. We'll take care of the Thalmor," Ataurus rose and began for the door, Surobus, the Blades, and the Redguards/Orcs following him.

They walked into the sunlight, facing a city in chaos.


	9. Chapter 8: The Imperial City

Citizens of the City clamored around the Tower to try and gain entrance. The Palace Guards were struggling to keep them back. The crowd stopped and stared at Ataurus as he stepped outside, surrounded by the Blades and the Champion. One of the guards turned his head and said, " Hail Emperor! What are your orders?" Ataurus looked around and said, " Let the citizens inside, but keep a watchful eye on them." Ataurus turned to Delphine and the Blades and ordered, " Delphine, lead the Blades on a purge through the City. Kill any Thalmor you come across, and if any surrender, take them prisoner. King Raccan, you'll come with the Champion and I to stop the onslaught. Legate Rikke, you shall come as well." " Yes, Emperor!" Delphine said, drawing her sword. " Come on, Blades! We have a city to save!" The Blades followed her away from the Tower. " And you are?" Surobus asked the Orc standing next to King Raccan. " I am Bagamul Ghasharzol, King of the Orsimer. You call us the Orcs," he responded. King Raccan turned to the Orc and said, " Why don't you rally the Orcs in the Talos Plaza and assist the guards?" The Orc put his arm over his chest and bowed slightly, saying, " By your orders." At that he left, and his yells to the Orcs could be heard from the other plaza. King Raccan and his Reduards stood ready. Raccan glared at the Champion, and asked, " Who are you?" The Champion sighed and responded, " The Champion of Cyrodiil. I assisted Martin Septim in ending the Oblivion Crisis?" Raccan looked shocked, and said, " Well in these times, anything is possible. Should we get moving?" Ataurus nodded and rose his Nightingale Hood.

The three dashed down the steps and dodged panicking soldiers and civilians. A mother holding a crying baby scurried past them, going towards the Tower. She tripped and fell, her baby flung out of her arms. Ataurus instinctively leaped forward, catching the child. The mother got up, and snatched the baby from the Emperor's arms, and continued to the tower. The city guard were gathering and readying for the Thalmor assault on the Palace. The Champion went up to them, and grabbed their leaders shoulder, and said, " We must go on the offensive to win! The reason the Empire went down last time is because we were on the _defensive_! Now, we must go on the offense!" The guard captain glanced at his men, and then stepped in front of them, and yelled, " Men! Thirty years ago, the Elves came for us, and for four years, we held out! They did take the city, but we drove them back! We killed thousands of their precious Mer! They may have magic and confidence! But now, we are all free men! You are men of the Imperial Watch! When the Akavri invaded, much of Tamriel was lost, but _you held the line__! _The Oblivion Crisis was just that, a _crisis_! It plunged the Empire into chaos, but, with the Champion here, _you held the line!_ The Infernal City was stopped because _you held the line!_ Now, shield formation! Drive the bastards back! Talos guide you all!" The captain looked at the Champion and Dovahkiin and smiled. The Dovahkiin nodded. The captain drew his sword and led his men in a shield wall towards the Temple District.

Three Thalmor soldiers entered the area, and one charged the Champion, who was at the front. One swung a greatsword at the Champion, who dodged the strike and grabbed the soldiers wrist. He then unsheathed his Sunderblade and jammed it into the Elf's side. The Elf groaned and fell to the ground. The second soldier went for Raccan and the Dovahkiin. The soldier went for a downward slice, but the Dovahkiin acted instinctively with his prized self-made blade Excalibur, and jumped back. He swung his blade with all his might, and when the two collided, the Elf's shattered. The two made eye contact for a second, and Ataurus smiled. _FUS RO DAH!_ The Thalmor soldier flew across the way, and impacted on the side of a column, dead. King Raccan dodged arrow after arrow of the Thalmor archer. He got up to the Elf and beheaded him. Raccan turned around and said, " Well, there's more where that came from. Let's go!" The Champion and Dovahkiin followed Raccan towards the entrance of the Thalmor attack.

Legate Rikke had never been this scared before in her life. Even with the Dragonborn on their side, she wasn't sure if the Empire could defeat the Dominion. She looked out at her troops. She had nine thousand troops at her disposal; most were Nords or Bretons. They were hardy warriors, and wouldn't go down without a fight. Rikke looked to her left to face the crown jewel; the Imperial Palace. She gave a solemn nod to it, and faced the battlefield to come. Her Tenth Legion was behind the Sixth, Fourth, and First Legions, who were engaged in heavy fighting coming up from Bravil. She drew her sword and pointed it towards the battle, and roared, " Legion! Phalanx! Archers, ready!" Her troops got into a large rectangular formation, with archers in the back. She sheathed her sword, and waited for Legate Ridarius to signal her to move up. Suddenly, the left side of her face lit up. She snapped her face to look at the City, and saw fires. Small ones, albeit, but that meant _the Thalmor were in the city_. She turned to face the armor-clad High Elf, and ordered him to open a communication link to Legate Adventus Caesennius, on the other side of Lake Rumare. His face came up on an orb, and he said, " Yes, Legate Rikke?" " Look at the city! Has your side collapsed?!" she asked. He shook his head, and said, " They got in through the sewers. The High Chancellor informed me that the Emperor, Champion, and King of the Redguards are taking care of it. I'm sorry, Legate, but I must go." The link closed. " Of course he is," Rikke said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9: On the Fields of Battle

General Iroril Makrali took a bite of bread with Breton cheese on top and wiped his mouth. He took a small drink of tea and exhaled relaxingly. He sat down his cup and smiled. His aide, Jaden Valaris, an Imperial slave, stood at the exit of the tent, holding a tray with meats and cheeses on it. Iroril snapped his fingers, and Jaden strode over to him. Jaden sat down the tray on the table and bowed. " There you are, me sere," Jaden said, backing off. " Thank you," Iroril responded, eating a slice of ham. " What a fine day for battle, is it not?" Iroril asked. " You can't win this, General," Jaden responded solemnly. Iroril stopped and looked at his slave strangely. He tilted his head and said, " But, Jaden, the Empire is falling at every turn! They've lost all of Colovia, save Anvil, but that will fall soon. As a matter of fact, right outside this tent, you can see our armies taking the Imperial City! Do I hear treason in your voice, Imperial?"

" N-no, sire. It's just that the Redguards have joined the Empire again, and we remember what happened with them," Jaden responded, scared. Iroril winced and then took a bite of bread again, and chuckled. " Ah, forget about them! The Redguards can't save a whole empire, Jaden!" Iroril laughed. Jaden stepped back and said, " Whatever you say, me sere." Iroril continued eating until a regular Thalmor soldier came into his tent and said, " General, the troops are ready." " Ah, thank you! I shall be right out," Iroril took one last sip of tea and rose. He towered over his slave, and said, " Now, Jaden, if you'll excuse me, I must go. Keep the tent nice while I'm gone." Iroril walked out of the tent and into the sunlight.

He got on his white horse and rode to the other two generals, with color bearers aside. All were on white horses. Their gleaming gold armor stuck out more than their troops, which could make them easy targets. General Makrali took his place between the two other generals. There were five color bearers: two were carrying the banner of the Dominion, and the other three were carrying the banners of the regiments. In front of them were three regiments, totaling around five thousand men. Across this field was an Imperial Legion, manned by mostly Imperials.

Two soldiers with horns stepped up in front of the generals, and blew two short notes into them. One of the color bearers ran down to the front of the three regiments, and held the flag of the Dominion up high. The men responded with long war cries. The flag-bearer stepped behind the first three ranks and continued holding the flag.

" Have the archers ready their bows," Iroril ordered.

" Archers! Ready!" a Justicar yelled. The archers strung arrows and aimed towards the sky.

" Fire!"

Hundreds of arrows flew from the back of the formation, towards the Imperials. The Imperials instinctively raised their shields above them. Arrows impacted on dozens of men, and they fell to the ground. After three volleys were loosed, the Imperials gave a returning war cry, clattering their swords and shields.

" They have spirit, I'll give them that," one of the generals said. Iroril and the other general chuckled.

" Ready a shield advance!" Iroril yelled.

The soldiers immediately made a massive shield wall, rivaling even the best Imperial ones, and stuck their spears through the holes.

One of the horn-blowers looked at Iroril, who nodded.

The horn-blowers blew a long note, and the soldiers began advancing. The Imperials formed a shield wall of their own. The Thalmor force advanced until they were twenty meters from the Imperials, and then stopped. The spears withdrew inside the formation, and silence fell upon the battlefield.

" Charge!" the Imperial general yelled.

This general obviously hadn't fought against a Thalmor shield advance. Unless you have proper support, charging it is plain suicide. The Imperials obviously didn't have proper support.

The Imperials screamed and roared like mad men, waving their swords wildly. When they got within four yards of the Thalmor, the Thalmor spears came back out of the holes in the shield wall, impaling into the first line of Imperials. The archers fired another volley, which cut down dozens more of the Imperials.

" Break formation!" an officer yelled.

The shield wall opened, revealing a dozen mages, who immediately blasted the next rank of Imperials. The Thalmor soldiers broke formation, and charged the disorganized Imperials. The Imperials either ran or fought. Most fought.

" Retreat!" the Imperial general cried, riding off, over a hill. His men continued fighting. They were easily cut down. When the last of the Imperials were dead, the Thalmor soldiers let out a victory cheer. They continued cheering for minutes on end.

" Forward!" Iroril yelled, pointing in front of the troops, towards the retreating Imperials. His men formed up, and began running in synchronization towards the hill. Iroril and the other officers began riding towards the hill as well, when they heard the beating of drums. Heavy beating.

The army crossed over the hill, and formed ranks from the middle of the hill to the peak. General Makrali rode over with the other generals and saw why his men had halted.

Legate Rikke sat on her horse, fire in her eyes, watching her troops stare down the triumphant Thalmor. Her Nord and Breton forces would not go down as easily as the Imperials. She knew that it was not the soldiers fault; their general was in incompetent fool, promoted due to corruption in the Mede dynasty. The Imperials fell in with their Nord and Breton brethren, and the formation made a shield wall.

" Archers!" she yelled, raising her sword. Her archers, which numbered in the hundreds, strung arrows and unleashed them them on the Elves.

" Mages!" she yelled again. The Mages from the College of Winterhold stepped forward, and used fire spells against the Elves. Many Thalmor were cut down, but the rest held firm.

After losing about a hundred men, Iroril stayed calm. He then smiled. " I have a feeling this is all the Empire can fight us with," one of the other generals said. A Breton broke the Imperial formation and ran across the field to the Thalmor, waving a white flag. The Elves opened up, and let the Breton through.

" Legate Rikke would like to meet for quarter," the Breton said.

" Where?" Iroril asked.

" The middle of the field," the Breton responded.

" Tell her we shall," Iroril responded, beginning to ride down to the middle of the field, with the two other generals following, with a flag bearer and two guards following them. Rikke rode to them, with a hooded figure and a few other soldiers following them.

" Hello... Elf," Rikke began, looking at the Elves, disgusted.

" What do you want, Nord?" Iroril asked, half bored.

" I'm giving you a choice here. You can take your army, and go right back to the Sumerset Isle..," she said, before being interrupted by another general.

" That's Alinor, to you," he said.

" Whatever. Anyways, you can leave this field, or they will all die a fiery death. Your choice, General," Rikke concluded.

Iroril and the other generals burst out laughing.

" Did you not just see the other Legion flee? We beat them! You have lost half of Cyrodiil! And you are offering _us _surrender?!" Iroril laughed.

" Suit yourselves. Just, do me a favor, if you smell fire in the direction of your camp, don't say I didn't warn you. Now, Blades? If you would?" Rikke said to the hooded man, and then rode away.

" Blades?! What?" the other generals said. The hooded figure threw off his robe, revealing full Akaviri armor. The other soldiers cut down the generals, while Iroril and the flag bearers retreated to their lines.

When he got there, he smelled something burning. He found three Justicars on the hill, waiting for him. He quickly rode over the hill, to see his camp in flames. Enraged, Iroril galloped back to the Justicars, and screamed, " Archers, fire at will!" His archers, confused, shot arrows at the Imperial troops. The soldiers raised their shields, and took no casualties, when the arrows hit.

" Legion, rah!" Rikke screamed, raising her sword. Her troops roared.

" Oh, this again?" one of the Justicars joked. " Hmph. Ready a Shield Advance," Iroril ordered. The men formed ranks, and began advancing quickly. The Legion responded with their own shield wall, and remained stationary.

" Archers!" Rikke yelled. The archers fired flaming arrows, catching a few mages on fire.

Rikke looked at an old man standing next to her and asked, " Are you sure this will work?" The man turned and nodded. " Do it," she said. The man nodded, and yelled, " _ODAHVIING! DUHNEVIER! LEAD YOUR DOVAH INTO BATTLE!_" The voice boomed over the battlefield, silencing both armies. The Thalmor slowed down, and began looking to the skies. Roaring came from the distance, and the Imperials held their positions.

" What in Oblivion is that noise?!" Iroril yelled, looking around. One of the Justicars rose a shaky hand, and pointed to the horizon. " By the Eight," Iroril whispered, shocked.

On the horizon, a formation of five dragons flew towards the battle. Odahviing looked down over the Imperial landscape. Formations of soldiers clashed at multiple places, and the city was on fire. The Elder Dragon saw his target, and swooped down.

After the dragons began their attack, the Thalmor began breaking formation.

" Charge!" Rikke yelled, riding forward with her horse. Her men roared and charged.

Iroril, scared, turned and began riding in the opposite direction. His army and the Imperials slammed into each other, and it was immediately apparent who would win. The Nords tore into the first line of Elves. The Bretons charged in too. The weary Imperial troops attacked too, taking the Elves off guard.

Rikke rode off, behind the hill, and up to a small, dark patch of trees, where forty members of the Imperial Cavalry were waiting.

" Ready? On my go!" Rikke yelled, facing the battle. Her horsemen gripped their reins, and readied their swords.

" Charge!" Rikke yelled, riding forward, roaring. Fourty one horses went into battle with the Imperials, along with five dragons. Within five minutes, the Thalmor army was in complete disarray, and was retreating towards Bravil or Skingrad.

The Legion regrouped, and began marching forward. The dragons left, going elsewhere. After they passed the burning Thalmor camp, they halted, and rested. Rikke looked around, scanning the area.

" By the Nine," she gasped, placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

All around her Legion, came four Thalmor armies, fully manned and armed.

_The Dragonborn has to show up. He has to_.


End file.
